


with mistletoe and holly

by littlefirewriting



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akeshu/Shuake Secret Santa Exchange, Christmas Party, Cocky Akira, First Kiss, M/M, Mistletoe, a lot of fluff, akechi is easily flustered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21959887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirewriting/pseuds/littlefirewriting
Summary: For Lev! I decided to go with the fluff and cocky akiren prompt, mixed with some classic xmas tropes. i hope you enjoy!!!
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60
Collections: Shuake SS Gift Exchange 2019





	with mistletoe and holly

In retrospect, decking the halls might have been the decision that lead to Goro’s undoing. Or, perhaps even earlier. Maybe it began when Akira suggested they use Akechi’s (tragically barren) apartment for a get together - of course, everyone who had been hesitant about the idea had enthusiastically committed once the realization of no adults, no attic dust had dawned on them. Akechi himself had dismissed the idea almost instantly. Company was few and far between to begin with, let alone in his own personal space - his home.

Then again, when you have eight pairs of eyes glaring you down, ranging from demanding, pleading - he would have to talk to Akira about where he learned to use puppy dog eyes - well, it took maybe 5 minutes tops for Akechi to give in. As he cursed his weak spot, the rest of the group went back to their animated conversation, leaving Akechi with the feeling of one last pair of eyes boring into him. When the group finally disperses and Akechi is the last one to step out the door, Akira stands in the doorway of the cafe, the tiniest of grins on his face as he reminds Goro of their plans.

It wasn’t until he threw himself into bed later that night that he realized he would have to keep up with the holiday spirit, and he fell asleep imagining different ways to drown his apartment in tinsel and lights.

And so Akechi found himself browsing Christmas decorations the next day, a smug Akira in tow. As if he didn’t already assume as much, he twirls a piece of his hair between his fingers, leaning into Akechi’s bubble as they browse.

“You really didn’t have anything stowed away?”

Akechi cuts him a glance, sidelong and mildly exasperated as he spins a bit of red tinsel between his fingers, and then drops it. It lays back against the rest of the rope, blending back into the mass of red. He doesn’t answer at first, just tears his gaze away to sift through the remaining ropes of color adorning the store display.

“I’ve never seen the use in decorating,” he supplies, knowing he’s just proving the other boy right.

Akira nods, but doesn’t press any further. Instead, he tilts his head back to gaze at the shelf above them. Boxes of lights fill the display - white, multicolored, some even in the shape of snowflakes - his arm raises to snag a box. Akechi gives it a once over, nods, and Akira deposits it into the basket hanging on Akechi’s arm. 

They idle in place for a bit longer before Akechi decides to pick out the tinsel from earlier, throwing what is probably way more red tinsel than he will ever need to use in his life into the basket, much to Akira’s stifled amusement. Akechi begins to walk away, head poking into the entrance of aisles that might appeal to him - there’s one full of wreaths and other questionable plants. He spots a section of mistletoe, pulls a face, and begins to move again only to be stopped by sneaky fingers grabbing the back of his coat. Akechi feels his heart leap into his throat, already knowing what he’s being dragged into when Akira excitedly hauls him into the aisle.

“We are  _ not _ buying mistletoe.”

Akira stares back at him, offending decoration in hand. He looks from the plant to the other boy a few times, opens his mouth -

“I’m not enabling people getting too comfortable with each other in  _ my _ apartment,” Akechi interrupts before Akira can begin to reason, although it doesn’t really deter the thief in the long run.

“Even if you’re the one under it?”

Akechi’s brain sputters to a stop, mouth agape as he tries to will it to spit out another witty remark, another way of telling him off. Instead, he feels the blood rush to his cheeks, snaps his mouth shut, and walks away before he gets the chance to see the satisfaction pool in Akira’s eyes.

Thinking back on it, he probably shouldn’t have left Akira by himself in that aisle, knowing how stubborn the boy can be. While it’s one of the things that drew both of them together in the first place, it was currently the source of Akechi’s dismay.

December 24th has arrived, and so have his guests. Akechi had spent most of the day putting up the decorations he’d bought, focusing on making the space appealing instead of the anxious knot in his stomach, winding itself tighter and tighter until that first knock on his door echoed throughout the room. 

Opening the door to a beaming Ryuji typically would have wound it tighter, but he couldn’t help but relax when the blond shoved a wrapped box into his hands, a hard clap on the back following close behind.

“Lookin’ good, man! I was kinda expecting it to be bare in here, not gonna lie,” he pauses, gaze sweeping around the room,

“But it looks cozy.”

He finishes, flashing a thumbs up, only to be immediately distracted when Akira breezes in the door, bags in hand. Ann follows soon after, and everyone else begins to trickle in behind them. Eventually, bags and boxes line the counter - Akechi is surprised to find several addressed to him - but he’s pulled away from the kitchen before he can make a grab for them.

“We can do those later.” 

Akira whisks him away, hands on his shoulders as he steers him towards the living room. Halfway down the corridor, Akechi plants his feet down firmly, confusion flooding his senses as he comes across a decoration that was not there the last time he walked through here.

Mistletoe is hanging from the ceiling, directly in front of him. 

At the same time, Akira is standing behind him, one hand lifting from his back as he steps around the detective, the other hand joining him in order to gesture to the plant that now falls between them.

“Surprise!”

“You’re kidding, right?”

Akechi stares at the decoration, but doesn’t stop himself from taking a small step forward. Of course, he should have accounted for Akira being sneaky as usual - it would have saved him the heart attack. He finally looks away from the plant, to Akira - who stares back, head cocked in question.

Akechi’s stern expression slowly breaks into a small smile, a hand coming to mask his face for a moment before it falls back down. 

“Even if I’m the one under it..” he quotes, closing the distance between their bodies. His arms wrap around Akira’s neck--

“Well...I guess I’ll have to make an exception.”

Akira chuckles, and tilts Akechi’s head up to touch their lips together - briefly at first - but the first spark spurs them further, and they melt into each other for another kiss.

Eventually they break apart, their foreheads resting against one another.

“Still against the mistletoe?”

Akechi grins, a quiet laugh escaping him.

“Not quite.”

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas!


End file.
